Pentas Seni
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo di PenSi dengan cara yang memalukan. Ichigo juga memberi tanda maaf dengan hal yang memalukan tapi mengapa Rukia seperti menikmatinya? Warning: Kissu di ending. Read N Review!


Yei siapa yang tak kenal PenSi, karena di sekolahku baru ada PenSi dan aku jadi MC nya hahaha aku buat ini fic ^^ "berdasarkan kisah nyata" dengan editan-

Disclaimer: Kemaren kakaku tanya kalau punya dua permohonan mau apa, aku bilang mau punya Bleach tapi tak mungkin karena Bleach hanya punya Taito Kubo sensei.

Pentas Seni

Violeta Haru

IchixRuki

Rated: T

Romance/Drama

Chapter 1/ First Meet

Hari yang cerah di SMU Karakura saat itu, bagi sebagian orang khususnya bagi yang belum berpasangan mungkin ini bukanlah hari yang cerah yang selalu didamba-dambakan oleh para insan muda yang berpacaran.

Pentas Seni campuran SMU Karakura dan SMU Hueco Mundo. Mungkin hari ini hari yang sangat membosankan bagi yang 'jomblo' karena disetiap pemandangan hanya akan bertebaran pasangan-pasangan senior maupun junior.

Sama halnya dengan gadis manis berposter layak anak sd Kuchiki Rukia baginya hari ini hanya hari dimana kamu jomblo menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli makanan atau ada juga yang berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapat pasanganya dari SMU lain. Bagi Rukia itu hanya hal konyol.

"Kuchiki san….," seorang gadis bermabut orange dengan dada yang besar menghampiri Rukia yang sedang bersandar di pohon dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Yah ada apa Inoue?" tanya Rukia pada gadis bernama Inoue.

"Jadi kan ikut ke PenSi?"

"Hn…," hanya respon kecil yang Rukia berikan pada Inoue.

"Ayolah Kuchiki san selama 3 tahun di SMU kau belum pernah mendatangi PenSi."

"Aku pasti akan dimarahi ayah kalau tahu-tahu pulang jam 10 malam keatas." Rukia ingat, pasti jika ada hal yang menarik tapi tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran ayahnya Kuchiki Byakuya tidak mungkin mengizinkan sang putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuchiki itu pergi.

"Ayolah Kuchiki san… ini cuman satu tahun sekali tak apalah." Inoue memohon pada Rukia dengan wajah yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baik akan kuusahakan." Rukia berbalik menuju kelas meninggalkan Inoue sendirian.

(O_o)

Hari ini SMU Karakura pulang lebih cepat karena memang PenSi tersebut diadakan di SMU Karakura sendiri. Dengan hati enggan Rukia pulang dalam otak terlintas bahwa 100% dia tidak akan diizinkan oleh sang ayah, tak mungkin dan tidak ada kata selain tak mungkin.

"Aku pulang," jawab Rukia sambil meletakan sepatunya. Dia melihat kekanan-kekiri tak ada tanda ayahnya ataupun saudaranya yang memang hari ini menginap di rumahnya.

"Ruru chan!" teriak anak kecil berambut pink.

"Yachiru." Rukia mendesah kecil kecewa bahwa hari itu kata tak mungkin memang akan dia jadikan alasan untuk tidak pergi ke PenSi.

"Hari ini ayah dan ibu Yachi akan pulang hore~" jawab Yachiru kegirangan.

"Lalu paman Byakuya hari ini tidak pulang katanya paman Byakuya pergi ke luar kota!" Rukia yang mendengar langsung menunjukan air muka yang senang mungkin akan ada peluang kesempatan untuk datang ke PenSi.

Teng-Tong~

"Betul kan ibu dan ayah sudah menjemput!" Yachiru kegirangan lalu segera menyambar gagang pintu.

"Konichiwa Rukia chan," sapa wanita berambut ungu dengan kulit coklat dan seorang gadis kecil dengan kepangan kecil di sampingnya.

"Ibu, nee chan!" Yachiru pergi menghampiri ibunya.

"Yoruichi san, Soi chan." Rukia tersenyum melihat kedua kerabat sang ayah.

"Maaf sudah menyusahkan Rukia chan Yachiru tidak nakal kan, untung hari ini Soi Fon lebih cepat pulangnya haha."

"Tidak apa-apa Yoruichi san tapi… bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya…"

"Hmm… hari ini aku mau pergi ke PenSi sekolah bisakah Yoruichi san tidak memberitahu ayah soal ini aku mohon." Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

"Hahaha Rukia chan sudah dewasa yah, tentu Rukia chan… aku juga pernah muda seperti Rukia chan kok."

"Terimakasih Yoruichi san… tapi bisakah kau ajak Soi Fon juga habis hari ini dia kelihatan murung." Yoruichi memegang bahu Soi Fon anaknya yang pertama dan menyerahkan pada Rukia.

"Baik, ayo Soi chan." Rukia menggandeng tangan Soi Fon adik kelasnya yang baru berusia 14 tahun.

"Ah iyah Rukia san."

(O_o)

Jam 3.00 SMU Karakura.

SMU itu sangat ramai, dari mulai band-band yang sedang manggung, kios-kios tempat berjualan makanan juga ada tempat lainya. Rukia yang saat itu tengah berada di PenSi sangat kaget ketika melihat tempat jualan merchandise Chappy limited edtion.

Rukia segera berlari untuk melihat-lihat aksesoris yang sangat ia sukai tapi saat ia sadar ia sudah kehilangan Soi Fon. Keringat mengucur dari kening Rukia bagaimana jika ia pulang tak membawa keponakanya bisa dihukup seumur hidup dia.

Rukia berlari sendiri menerobos beberapa kalangan orang yang ingin melihat tampilan band, karena ukuran tubuh Rukia yang kecil ia kalah kelak. Tubuh Rukia terdorong sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh di atas karpet merah.

"A.. aduh sakit," keluh Rukia sambil berusaha bangun. Saat Rukia sadar ia sudah ditonton banyak orang karena Rukia kini tengah berada di…. Karpet merah khusu band terkenal "Espada" seorang pria berambut orange kini berada di depanya.

"G-gomenasai… aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Rukia menundukan kepalanya kedalam berusaha meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya kepada orang yang tengah dia halangi jalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa tapi lain kali lebih hati-hati yah," ucap pria berambut orange.

"Ah… iyah-iyah," muka Rukia merah belum pernah ada pria yang sedekat ini denganya.

Saat Rukia hendak pergi ada seorang fansclub Espada yang nekat menerobos lari lalu menabrak pria berambut orange ituh. Pria itu hilang keseimbangan lalu saat Rukia mau berbalik pria itu sudah menarik ojong rok yang Rukia kenakan membuat Rukia ikut jatuh.

Dan tejadilah pose yang memalukan dimana pria berambut orange itu menimpa badan kecil Rukia dengan jarak wajah yang dekat hidung mereka saja sudah menempel dan…. Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan seluruh fans yang melihat adegan barusan.

Rukia dan pria itu segera melepaskan diri dengan wajah merona merah, Rukia yang sadar apa yang ia lakukan langsung berlari entah kemana. Sedangkan pria itu hanya melihat kepergian Rukia tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf.

(O_o)

"Hiks.. hiks…," suara tangisan seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang pohon. Lalu seorang laki-laki juga terlihat sedang melintasi kawasan itu.

"Kenapa menangis gadis kecil?" tanya laki-laki dengan mata berwarna kuning pekat dan kepangan kecil di belakang.

"Hiks… aku tersesat, aku kehilangan saudaraku..," jawab gadis itu terbata-bata sambil mengusap air matanya yang megalir deras di kedua pipi berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Oh mari aku bantu mencarinya," laki-laki itu mengulurkan tanganya dan langsung disamput hangat oleh gadis itu.

"Sebelum itu boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Urahara Soi Fon," jawab Soi Fon terbata-bata sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Aku Ggio Vega pemain drum band Espada salam kenal!"

"Ggio Vega…."

Rukia berlari baru pertama kali dia menerima ciuman, walau bisa dikatan itu adalah ciuman ketidak sengajaan tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa wanita yang murahan wanita yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Rukia berlari menuju atap bagian teratas sekolahnya disana dia terdiam segala perasaan bercampur aduk kesal, benci, malu dan marah ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan PenSi sekolah yang sudah membuat imej sebagai gadis dingin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Anou…," suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Kau.. untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Rukia pada pria berambut orange mencolok dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang baru saja dia temui tadi.

"Maaf…," jawabnya pada Rukia namun Rukia acuhkan prinsip teratas Rukia adalah sekali salah tetap salah.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab pria itu lagi. Rukia meliriknya sedikit lalu berkata. "Kurosaki apakah yang barusan kau lakukan cukup dibalas dengan perkataan maaf?" Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia otomatis Rukia mundur sampai akhirnya dia terjebak diantara tubuh Ichigo dan tembok yang membuat keduanya menghimpitnya. Ichigo mendekatkan mukanya pada Rukia, lebih dekat dan.

.

.

Cup…. Suara kecupan dari bibir Ichigo. Rukia bingung tak tau harus bagaimana kini dia tengah dicium untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama. Tubuh Rukia bergetar tak tahu harus bagaimana bibirnya serasa menjadi permainan bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan penuh hasrat tanganya juga tidak diam dia mengalunkan tanganya pada pinggang Rukia. Sedangkan pikiran Rukia kini tak berjalan dengan seharusnya otaknya menghianati sang pemilik tubuh.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Rukia mengalunkan tanganya pada bahu Ichigo dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Mata Rukia menutup berusaha merasakan setiap desahan nafas yang mereka ambil disela-sela ciuman panas itu.

1 menit kemudian. Kedunya melepaskan ciumanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain tangan mereka tergenggam satu sama lain berusaha menghangatkan sang pemilik tangan ditengah dinginya suasana sore mejelang malam itu.

"Apakah iti bisa menjadi tanda terimakasih dari-"

PLAK!

TBC

Gimana gaje banget…. Apalagi endingnya huiiii ndak-ndak…. Okok aku nyelesain fic ini dua hari karena terpotong kegiatan tidur, dan setelah PenSi aku langsung terkena hal sial yaitu DIMUSUHIN SATU KELAS oh God-

Review?


End file.
